A wireless access point (AP) is a device that allows wireless devices such as computers, telephones, appliances, and other similar network enabled computing devices to connect to a wired network using Wi-Fi, or related standards. The AP allows the network enabled devices to access, for example, the Internet, or allows the network enabled devices to communicate with one another over the network. APs typically utilize one or more protocols specified in the IEEE 802.11 standards. That is, an AP may be configured to service clients that utilize one or more protocols that are IEEE 802.11 standards compliant.